Acoso
by Clan AFY
Summary: ¿Nunca te ha pasado que cuando viajas en el metro algún pervertido se sobrepasa contigo? Pues eso es lo que pasa con el tierno de Tsuna, quien no sabe qué hacer cuando alguien lo toca, sobre todo por la vergüenza de que quien está viajando con él es su guardián más fuerte, y que querrá marcar lo que es suyo.


**Tetsuna:** ¡NUEVO FIC! ¡ESPERAMOS LES GUSTE!

 **KHR NO NOS PERTENECE**

 **TITULO: "Acoso" (Portada en Facebook)**

 **AUTORA: Tetsuna Hibari (T-H)**

 **RESUMEN:** ¿Nunca te ha pasado que cuando viajas en el metro algún pervertido se sobrepasa contigo? Pues eso es lo que pasa con el tierno de Tsuna, quien no sabe qué hacer cuando alguien lo toca, sobre todo por la vergüenza de que quien está viajando con él es su guardián más fuerte, y que querrá marcar lo que es suyo.

 **CLASIFICACIÓN:** No menores de 16 años

 **CATEGORÍA** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn

 **PAREJAS:** Hibari x Tsuna / 1827

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** LEMON

 **.**

* * *

 **"ACOSO"**

* * *

.

Suspiro por tercera vez enfrente de esa puerta y es que no se atrevía a siquiera tocar. Una vez que golpeara levemente ese pedazo de madera que servía como escudo para él, estaba completamente seguro que ingresar en territorio hostil era una verdadera prueba de supervivencia.

-Reborn…

Maldijo una y otra vez a su tutor, el cual era culpable de que tuviera que convencer a Hibari Kyoya de acompañarlo a él y a los demás a comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta de año nuevo que estaban preparando las chicas.

De por sí, el solo hecho de tener que hablar con el terror de Namimori bastaba para querer huir, ahora se sumaba el hecho de que hacía unos meses atrás se dio cuenta que sentía cierta atracción hacia su guardián de la nube, lo que le generaba vergüenza al tener de frente.

-¿Hasta qué hora estarás estorbando...-la amenazante voz del presidente del Comité disciplinario atravesó la puerta, avergonzando al castaño- …herbívoro?

Con el cuerpo temblando abrió la puerta, ingresando rápidamente a la oficina de Hibari. El aroma del perfecto estaba por todo el lugar y eso le provocaba sensaciones incomprensibles.

-Bue… buena tardes… Hi… Hibari-san.

Quiso golpearse ante su tartamudeo, pero no lo podía evitar, tener sobre su persona aquellos enigmáticos ojos color azul platino le provocaba emociones que nunca sintió por Kyoko, fue por esas emociones que sentía con solo escuchar el nombre del guardián más fuerte, los que hicieron que se diera cuanta que por la chica fue un gustar y por el chico un amor.

Estaba enamorado de Hibari Kyoya en secreto. Y aunque se sorprendía por el hecho de amar a un chico, eso no le molestaba, por el contrario, e gustaba la sola idea.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -demando saber el azabache afilando la mirada.-Habla o te morderá hasta la muerte.

-Hiiii…-chillo Tsuna retrocediendo inmediatamente los poco pasos que había dado hasta chocar con la puerta que cerro momento atrás.- Re…Reborn me pidió…

Quedo mudo por la vergüenza que le dio imaginar que Hibari lo empotrara en la pared en la que estaba recargado. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Malditas hormonas adolescentes! ¡Malditos sueños sugestivos!

Hibari arqueó una ceja al ver como el rostro de Tsuna aumentaba su tono rojizo en las mejillas, hasta volverse un rojo sangre por toda la cara. Extrañado y curioso por esa reacción en vez de la expresión de aterrorizado que siempre ponía el herbívoro al verlo, se levantó para acercarse, notando que entre más la distancia se acortaba, el castaño temblaba más.

-¿Y…? -no pudo suprimir del todo su tono juguetón.

En esos momentos el menor le parecía tierno al mayor, quien por instinto gustaba de molestar a los más débiles, solo que en esta ocasión no sentía deseos de golpear, solo comer, saborear algo.

-¡Me pidió que nos acompañaras a comprar las cosas para la fiesta de Año Nuevo! -grito con gran fuerza debido a los nervios.

Sawada inmediatamente se arrepintió de su proceder al ver como el perfecto se cubría con las manos sus oídos… estaba muerto… Hibari Kyoya lo mordería hasta la muerte ahí mismo, todo por un arrebato provocado por el miedo.

-Hi… Hibari-san, yo lo…

-¡Cállate! -ordeno el pelinegro golpeando la pared con ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza del menor.

El castaño chillo ante su inminente muerte, cerró los ojos para esperar el primer golpe pero nunca llego. Armándose de valor abrió un poco uno de sus ojos, ruborizándose inmediatamente al encontrar el rostro del mayor a menos de un centímetro del suyo. Podía sentir las respiraciones de ambos mezclarse. Estaba seguro que de moverse un poquito podía tocar aquellos labios que últimamente deseaba saborear.

La nube en vez de alejarse una vez fue descubierto se quedó quieto en su lugar, observando los ojos caramelo del más pequeño. Aquellos ojos tan claros y transparentes eran una obra maestra que podría quedarse observando toda la vida, sin embargo el contrario no pensaba lo mismo al parecer, ya que comenzó a temblar de miedo.

-Sabes que odio las multitudes.-dijo el pelinegro separándose al fin y regresando a su escritorio fingiendo que nada paso.- Vete.

-No...

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron mudos y sorprendidos por el repentino arrebato de valor del menor, quien no podía creer que se atreviera a contradecir al temible carnívoro, Hibari Kyoya.

-¿Qué dijiste? -pregunto el guardián con el ceño fruncido.

-No… no me iré de aquí sin usted.-contesto Tsuna intentando contener el temblor de su cuerpo y sonar seguro.

-Oh… Así que quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte. -debido al miedo que sentía el castaño, no noto el tono sugestivo empleado por el perfecto.

-Hi...Hibari-san, hagamos un trato.-intento moderar el tartamudeo con el que seguramente hablo.

Sabía que hacer un trato con el guardián más temible y fuerte era peligroso, pero tenía que cumplir con la suicida exigencia de llevarlo a la cuidad o de lo contrario sufriría algo peor planeado por el Hitman. Y siendo honesto consigo mismo, le tenía mayor pavor al bebé que a su guardián de la nube.

El mayor evaluó los posibles tratos inútiles que le podría proponer el herbívoro de Sawada y los cuales rechazaría, pero la determinación reflejada en los ojos del castaño lo hizo dudar de un trato desigual y nada favorable para él.

-¿Qué trato? -pregunto con voz severa.

-Yo… yo… -Tsuna buscaba en su mente algo que pudiera utilizar para intercambiar pero no lo encontraba.

-Sí no es nada. Vete.

-¡Yo haré cualquiera cosa que me pida Hibari-san a cambio de ir el día de hoy! -después de gritar comenzó a recuperar el aire que perdió, por poco perdía la oportunidad de poder cumplir con su tarea.

-¿Lo que sea? -pregunto el pelinegro con una ceja levantada.

-Sí. -reafirmo su respuesta con exagerados asentimientos de cabeza.

-¿Incluso si es una pelea en la que te muerda hasta la muerte? -un escalofrió recorrió la columna del menor por la sola idea de esa pelea.

Tsuna suspiro para calmarse, debía controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo antes que el mayor quiera molerlo a golpes sin dar algo a cambio. Era obvio que a pesar de todo lo vivido aun odiaba las peleas, pero era lo único que llama la atención de su guardián pelinegro.

-Sí, lo que sea. -aseguro con una determinación que no sentía.

¡Por dios! Era obvio que no deseaba enfrentarse a la bestia de Namimori y más teniendo esos sentimientos amorosos, pero las consecuencias de no convencerlo serian peores para su cuerpo. No soportaría un castigo mortal de parte de su tutor.

Una sonrisa ladina y arrogante se instaló en el rostro de la nube, quien se levantó de su silla, tomando rápidamente la chaqueta del uniforme que reposaba en el respaldo y encaminándose de nuevo a la entrada.

-Andando.

Fue la simple orden que dio el pelinegro saliendo de su oficina seguida de un castaño confuso por la rapidez en que se movía el contrario de repente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sawada suspiro con pesadez, la situación le superaba. El silencio que mantuvieron hasta la estación y el silencio que tenían en el vagón lo estaban matando. Hibari se mantenía de brazos cruzados del otro lado observándolo mientras Tsuna le daba la espalda.

Agradeció a los dioses cuando a la siguiente estación subieron más personas, ser las únicas dos personas en un vagón era malo para su corazón. Principalmente porque la otra persona era Hibari. Ese viaje seria largo y cansado. Namimori era una de las bases de esa línea y tenían que llegar a cinco estaciones antes del otro extremo, lo que significaba que debía sentir la mirada penetrante de su guardián sobre su espalda durante 16 estaciones.

Después de la quinta estación el vagón tenía más gente y él se entretenía con el cambio de paisaje al pasar de un túnel a otro, en los cuales se sentía intimidado al ver el reflejo del interior del vagón debido a la oscuridad, ya que Hibari se reflejaba.

No podía evitar sentirse incomodo al ver el reflejo de Kyoya en los vidrios de las puertas. Aquel hombre tan apuesto, atrayente, misterioso... aterrador. Si tan solo el ser aterrador no existiera.

La situación fue manejable hasta la séptima estación, en donde el lugar se llenó y sintió poco a poco una mano ajena tocarlo en la espalda baja, y seguido su trasero. Quiso pensar que se debía a lo abarrotado del lugar pero dos paradas después esa excusa no serbia.

Seguía sintiendo aquella asquerosa sensación de ser tocado en lugares indebidos, siendo que el lugar ya no estaba lleno y de no ser por el tipo detrás de él y Hibari en la puerta contraria, esa parte del trasporte estaría solitaria. Al pasar en un túnel gracias al reflejo descubrió que la sensación era real, y lo peor era que estaba siendo manoseado por el sujeto detrás de él, quien al saberse descubierto en vez de alejarse, le sonrió atravesó del vidrio, pegados mas al cuerpo del castaño.

Si el asco de sentir la repugnante erección de aquel tipo en su espalda no era suficiente, se sobresaltó al sentir como la mano de aquel sujeto rozaba su intimidad sobre la tela del pantalón, se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar al sentir la respiración de ese pervertido sobre su cuello. No quería que Hibari se diera cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, seria demasiado vergonzoso, por no decir humillante.

Lo único que consiguió al intentar empujar al sujeto fue ser aprisionado aún más entre el pervertido y la puerta del tren. Con rapidez analizo las posibilidades que tenía para salir libre; podía empujarlo y darle una paliza -algo que no era propio de él-, gritar por ayuda, etc… pero en todas las posibilidades estaba el hecho de que Hibari se enteraría.

En momentos así odiaba el hecho de ser hombre en la etapa de adolescencia, y es que por más que el hecho de ser tocado de esa manera le resultaba asqueroso, repugnante, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar. ¡Maldita fisiología! Cerró los ojos, conteniendo alguna que otra lagrima que intentaba salir debido a que no quería sentir nada por la sensación de ser tocado por ese tipo, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse contra su voluntad y es que en verdad odiaba sentir esas asquerosas manos sobre su cuerpo, le era repugnante.

Además que conforme pasaba más tiempo sabía que sería más vergonzoso cuando alguien lo descubriera _. ***Al menos no puede ser peor…***_ El castaño maldijo a cuanto ser poderoso conocía por su pensamiento erróneo, y es que al pasar por el túnel de la onceava a la doceava estación, vio claramente en la imagen reflejada de Kyoya en la ventana. Su guardián lo miraba fijamente y no sabía si se había dado cuenta o no. No quería que Kyoya se enterara.

-No niegues que te gusta…

¡Suficiente! Eso fue todo lo que soporto, sentir el hediondo aliento del depravado sobre su oreja. Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar por el miedo, asco y humillación que sentía, abrazo con fuerza su mochila, hundiendo su rostro en ella para que el sujeto inmoral viera su estado. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera; mancillado, sucio, marcado…

Cuando menos se dio cuenta todo había terminado. Había dejado de percibir el aborrecible toque sobre su cuerpo.

-¡¿Por qué dejas que un tipo así te toque?!

La grave y molesta voz de Hibari lo obligo a abrir los ojos, observando como la puerta del transporte se cerraba de nuevo, dejando al degenerado en el suelo de la estación con varios golpes en el rostro. **_*¿Qué fue lo que paso?*_** Su pregunta fue contestada al ser girado. Un Hibari furioso lo había obligado a voltear, y lo peor es que daba más miedo que de costumbre.

-Te pregunte, ¿por qué dejas que te toquen?

La furia del guardián de la nube se disipo al ver varias lágrimas deslizarse de aquellos ojos color caramelo. Tsuna había comenzado a llorar al saberse descubierto en tan bochornosa situación por la persona que amaba.

Hibari suspiro para tranquilizarse ya que se había enfurecido al ver como tocaban de manera tan deplorable a su cielo y este no se defendiera siendo que podía, lo cual provoco que se desquitara con él gritándole como si fuera su culpa. Se dio cuenta de que aquel tipo estaba acosando al castaño debido al reflejo en las puertas, donde el tipo estaba demasiado pegado a su cuerpo del herbívoro, Tsuna escondía su rostro con ayuda del maletín de la escuela y su cuerpo temblaba debido a los sollozos. No había esperado ni un segundo más en cuanto unió los cabos, golpeando al tipo sin dejarle hablar y arrojándolo afuera del vagón al momento en que las puertas fueron abiertas al llegar a la estación. Nadie tocaba lo que había declarado suyo.

-Yo… yo…-Tsuna no sabía que decir sobre la situación por lo que mejor se quedó callado al ver como su guardián se recargaba en el tubo de metal junto a él que servía para sostenerse.

Por unos minutos se quedaron de ese modo, hasta que Kyoya observo al menor removerse en su lugar de manera incomoda, cubriéndose su parte baja con el maletín escolar, la cara sonrojada y de lado, evitando su mirada. **_*¿Esta excitado?*_**

Tsuna sentía su cuerpo aún más caliente que cuando lo tocaba aquel tipo, y es que sentía la mirada del pelinegro nuevamente sobre él. Era consciente que era por lo sucedido pero no podía evitar recordar el sueño húmedo que había tenido esa mañana; siendo Hibari y él los protagonistas. Su cuerpo simplemente quería liberar la tensión que había acumulado. Prefirió girarse nuevamente dándole la espalda al contrario, ya que no quería que su guardián notara el estado en que estaba con tan solo recordar como Hibari jadea en su oreja y le decía algunas cosas obscenas, mientras él sentía como era penetrado por el perfecto.

Kyoya quiso volver a golpear al depravado y reclamarle al castaño por sentir eso porque alguien más lo tocara, pero reparo en el hecho de que el castaño no debía tener experiencia en ese ámbito, algo que le encantaba. Ser el primero. Por lo que dejo pasar el reclamo, más no así sus ganas de asesinar. Ya le diría a Kusakabe que se encargara de encontrar al tipo para volver a golpearlo.

-¿Porque si te estaban tocando no dijiste nada? -pregunto el azabache en un intento de retomar la conversación.

Un pretexto tonto, ya que ya había decidido sus siguientes acciones. No le importaba el lugar, o el hecho de que alguien más los viera. Marcaria al castaño en ese momento. El cielo no quería mirar de frente a la nube, se encontraba demasiado avergonzado.

-L…lo siento Hibari-san... Etto… bueno… estoy acostumbrado.-contesto avergonzado el castaño.

-¿A qué te refieres con aquello Sawada Tsunayoshi? -miro desafiante al menor quien lo observaba atravez del reflejo del vidrio.

-…Yo… yo… -bajo su mirar, sus mejillas se encendieron.

-Habla.-demando.

-…Antes de que llegara Reborn a mi vida era normal que me pasara esto… -prefirió decir la verdad. Además de que era pésimo mentiroso.- Después, al estar siempre acompañado por Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun dejo de pasar… ahora mismo no estaba acompañado por ellos…-contesto a un más avergonzado el castaño, quería que la tierra lo tragara.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-…Pues como dije, dejo de suceder desde que Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun están siempre a mi lado. -Tsunayoshi apretó su maletín a él, tapando la mitad de su rostro con el.- Además no le voy a estar contando a todo mundo que soy acosado.

El carnívoro no podía contradecir al castaño, sabía que el menor tenía razón, él tampoco iría por ahí diciendo a los cuatro vientos que era acosado por asquerosos tipos en cuanto bajaba la guardia. Para empezar él no se dejaría acosar, el primer tipo que lo quisiera tocar moriría en el intento, se aseguraría de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no te defendiste? A pesar de ser un herbívoro sé muy bien que sabes defenderte.-pregunto molesto ante la idea de que el menor gustara de ello.

-No… no quería armar un escándalo. Es vergonzoso…-respondió con dificultad.

Con su cuerpo acorralo al más pequeño, quien no había dejado de desviar la mirada para no ver su propio reflejo y el del pelinegro por la ventana. Tsuna seguía temblando al sentir al mayor tan cerca de su cuerpo, anteriormente esa cercanía con el tipo le causaba repulsión pero siendo Kyoya quien estaba detrás no podía evitar que su cuerpo se excitara más, ¿cuántas veces había soñado con esa cercanía entre ellos y algo más? ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado que Hibari lo tomaba de espaldas? Su rostro enrojeció aún más, quería que la tierra se lo tragara, no soportaba más.

-Escúchame bien herbívoro -hablo el azabache pasando lentamente su mano por el miembro del castaño que le daba la espalda.

-Hi...Hibari-san… ahh…

-Mmm… ¿quién diría que eres un pervertido Sawada Tsunayoshi? -dijo el pelinegro al cerciorarse que el menor estaba excitado- ¿Te éxito? ¿Qué ese viejo te tocara?

-Ahh... Hibari-san… -gimió levemente al sentir la mano del azabache frotándose en su intimidad.

-Contesta.

-N-no…

-¿Me estás diciendo mentiroso?

-No… No fue por ese sujeto… estoy… estoy así… porque es… Hibari-san quien me toca…-demasiado tarde Tsuna se cubrió la boca con las manos, nunca fue su intención confesar aquello, pero sentir la mano de la nube fue suficiente para no pensar del todo en lo que decía.

-Oh. ¿Así que es por mí? -murmuro Kyoya en la oreja de contrario.

Debido a que el castaño no podía ver el rostro del mayor, no noto la sonrisa arrogante que se instaló en él. Esa simple frase fue suficiente para la nube, quien sin perder el tiempo volvió a hacer girar al menor para quedar de frente. Nunca había sido de las personas que se andaban con rodeos, cuando quería algo, lo quería en su momento. Y si se tardó en marcar al menor fue por el simple hecho de que no sabía cómo lo tomaría ya que era conocimiento de toda la escuela que a Sawada le gustaba Sasagawa, por lo que primero estuvo planeado como llamara la atención del cielo, ahora sabía que no había necesidad de esperar más. No le era indiferente a Tsunayoshi.

-¿Hi… Hibari-san? -preguntó el castaño confuso.

-Te voy ayudar con tu problema…-murmuro el pelinegro cerca de los labios contrarios.

-¿Qué…? -la caricia sobre su miembro lo interrumpió y antes de que pudiera gemir en alto, sus labios fueron acallados por el mayor.

El azabache había girado levemente el rostro del menor para apoderarse salvajemente de los labios del chico, y atrajo hacia él las caderas del castaño. Odiaba el hecho de estar en ese lugar y no poder cumplir del todo con lo que quería. Al principio pensó que no le importaría que hubiera gente viéndolos mientras quedara en claro que ese herbívoro le pertenecía, ahora, después de escuchar los gemidos ahogados y la voz sensual del menor pidiendo que se detuviera, no deseaba que alguien más fuera testigo de lo que hacían. Quería ser el único de ese espectáculo.

-Hi…Hibari-san… de… deténgase por favor…-sin fuerza alguna en sus manos intento detener al mayor, quien disfrutaba de tener el control.

-No.

-Hi…Ahh…

Tsuna tuvo que recargarse sobre la puerta, ya que de no ser por el agarre de Kyoya sobre su cadera -a su espalda- y el pedazo de metal -enfrente- hubiera caído irremediablemente al suelo. Con una mano cubrió su boca, intentando que los sonidos obscenos no fueran escuchados por lo demás pasajeros que se encontraban a unos metros de ellos y que no podían ver lo que hacían debido al ángulo en el que estaban

-Deténgase por favor… no… no es el lugar. -volvió a resistirse.

-Detente tú. -murmuro con voz sensual el pelinegro sobre el oído del castaño, quien se estremeció.

-Pero…

-Solo piensa en lo que te hago.

Tsuna se mordió el labio inferior para evitar el grito que saldría de sus labios por la mordida en su oído de pare de Kyoya. La nube comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Tsuna, quien ya no sabía qué hacer. ¿Detener a Hibari a la fuerza? No, eso no lo haría. Por mucho que su razón le decía que lo hiciera, que el lugar no era idóneo y que no era moral, desde hacía meses deseaba que fuera Kyoya quien lo tocara de esa manera, que le hablara con ese tono de voz y en esta ocasión deseaba que borrara el tacto del repugnante tipo de antes. No, él no podía detenerlo. No quería.

-Déjate llevar herbívoro…

A pesar de seguir tocando lo que no debía, Hibari estaba al pendiente del momento en que Sawada dejara de resistirse y se dejara llevar por su tacto. Y tal aprobación llego cuando Tsuna giro levemente de nuevo el rostro y lo beso castamente. En un intento de darle a entender que ya nada importaba, quería que lo tocara.

El tren se detuvo al pasar en medio de u túnel, llamando la atención de todos los pasajeros a excepción de esos dos alumnos de Nanimori, quienes estaban en su propio mundo.

 ** _~Queridos usuarios, debido a problemas técnicos con las vías, nos detendremos durante un rato. Lamentamos las molestias ocasionados. ~_**

Sonrió al oír aquel anuncio de parte del personal del transporte, ahora no debía preocuparse por llegar a la siguiente estación y que las puertas se abrieran. Podía divertirse un rato en compañía del pequeño cielo.

Lo que no sabía Tsuna es que con ese inocente beso, había tentado al demonio que se encontraba detrás de él, un demonio que deseaba probar más. Kyoya se apoderó una vez más de los labios del chico, pero él no lo hizo con ternura sino con pasión. Eso no era un beso de niños, sino de adultos. Era acalorado, en donde no sólo se hacía uso de los labios, sino también de las lenguas. Tsunayoshi podía sentir como la lengua de Hibari se movía con experiencia dentro de su boca, en una danza placentera con su propia lengua que se movía por instinto. Miles de sensaciones nuevas asaltaban el cuerpo del menor, no podía describir lo que lo estaba haciendo sentir.

Ahogo un gemido entre el beso al sentir como la mano de Kyoya seguía sobre su miembro, ya no sabía que le causaba más placer; que fuera Hibari quien le hacía eso, ser besado de esa manera o el sentir la mano del mayor sobre su miembro.

Las varoniles manos del perfecto recorrían con ansiedad la nívea piel del chico. Estaba deseoso de explorar cada centímetro del cuerpo del herbívoro con sus manos y con su boca. La excitación de ambos cuerpos era evidente, su respiración era agitada, y su flujo sanguíneo se incrementaba, acelerando el ritmo de los latidos de ambos corazones.

Para evitar que alguien escuchara los gemidos de Sawada, a Hibari solo se le ocurrió silenciarlo con un beso, uno que desde el inicio amenazaba al pequeño de dejarlo sin aliento y por consiguiente sin habla durante un rato.

Cuando sus pulmones aclamaban por aire se vieron obligados a separarse con molestia. El menor jadeaba y el rubor de sus mejillas estaba presente. No tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento para cuando sintió como las manos del azabache se deslizaban por su espalda, hasta sus glúteos para acariciarlos con insistencia.

-Ahh…

Un fuerte jadeo se escapó de su boca al sentir como su parte trasera era apretada con lujuria. Aquello estaba yendo muy lejos, él azabache lo estaba tocando donde nadie jamás había tocado antes, pero no tenía intenciones de detenerlo, al contrario, quería que siguiera, quería que recorriera todo su cuerpo. Y Hibari así lo hizo, lamiendo y besando lentamente su cuello, mientras con su mano regresaba al cinturón de su pantalón, el azabache rápidamente desabrocho aquella cinta de cuero y el pantalón bajándoselo de un solo jalón.

El rubor del menor se intensificó al verse con sólo una pequeña prenda cubriendo su intimidad, a merced del presidente que lo observaba con detenimiento y aunque un poco más alejados de ellos -debido al aura amenazante del mayor- estaban algunos pasajeros del transporte, quienes eran ajenos a la situación. Por reflejo intento cubrirse con las manos, pero le fue imposible porque Kyoya se lo impidió.

Podía sentir como si esos afilados ojos azul platinos lo penetraran, el calor de su cuerpo era incontrolable y su intimidad se endurecía, jamás se había sentido tan expuesto y vulnerable. Bueno, eso fue lo que él pensó. Porque ese sentimiento se incrementó mil veces cuando el azabache se acercó a su parte más privada, separó sus piernas y acarició nuevamente su miembro.

-Hi-Hibari-san… ahí no…-intentaba reprimir los gemidos con ayuda de su maletín con el cual se cubría la boca.

La forma en que lo acariciaba lo estaba descontrolando. Comenzaba a considerarse un pervertido; debido al simple pensamiento de que las otras personas se dieran cuenta de lo que hacían, lo excitaba, lo emocionaba. Estaban haciendo algo prohibido pero excitante. La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo por completo.

El mayor no hizo caso y fue más allá, adentro su mano dentro de la única prenda que aun cubría aquella parte y tomo el miembro del Vongola directamente, haciendo que se arqueara de placer al sentir el frio de la mano contraria contra lo caliente que estaba su miembro.

-Estás muy duro…-Hibari sonrió triunfante al saber que su toque no le desagradaba al menor.-Shhh… sino quieres que te escuchen…-susurro en el oído contrario al notar que cada vez la mochila era más inútil a la hora de ahogar los jadeos y gemidos del menor.

El movimiento de subir y bajar a través de la longitud de su intimidad en repetitivas ocasiones, lo hacían retorcerse y gemir de placer.

-Hiba…- los labios de Kyoya lo hicieron callar, lo besaba con más pasión y excitación que la primera vez.

Lleno de placer acerco su cuerpo al del mayor, poniendo sus cuerpos en contacto, y pudo sentir como la erecta hombría de Hibari rozaba sus glúteos. Él estaba tan excitado como él, y su erección era la prueba de ello. El palpitante miembro del perfecto pedía a gritos penetrar el ano de su compañero. De manera muy ágil, le quitó la última y estorbosa prenda al chico, deseoso de unirse en un acto de lujuria. Cuidando que ninguno de aquellos ángulos reveladores, fuera bloqueados de los mirones. Con su cuerpo cubría el del más pequeño casi en su totalidad.

Comenzó a besar el cuello del cielo como si fuera el dulce más delicioso y es que había descubierto que era adictivo el sabor de aquella piel. Si bien a Hibari no le gustaban del todo los dulces, era imposible no disfrutar de aquella vulnerable piel.

 ** _*¡Más, quiero más!*_** pensaba el castaño, deseoso por sentir a la persona que ama pero absteniéndose al ser poco consciente del lugar.

Y como si Hibari pudiera leerle el pensamiento empezó a frotar su miembro contra la retaguardia de la persona enfrente de él. Los gemidos ahogados aumentaron, y el calor en sus cuerpos parecía aumentar, un ascenso que no parecía tener fin.

-Hibari-san… - hablaba entre gemidos- soy… virgen…-confeso apenado aunque no sabía la razón de porque dijo aquello.

-Puedo detenerme si no estás seguro…-aunque le hablaba con seguridad, detenerse en ese punto sería algo muy cruel para su persona.

Su erección empezaba a doler más de lo que podía soportar. Su necesidad de poseerlo era cada vez más intensa.

-No, no te detengas por favor.- estaba completamente seguro de lo que hacía, no tenía nada que dudar que no fuera lugar de donde estaban, sin embargo no aguantaba más.

-De acuerdo.-dijo el azabache sonriendo y empezando con un nuevo trabajo, dilatar la entra del menor.

Al no tener un lubricante y nada con lo que pueda dilatar al menor, solo se le ocurrió algo que podría servir… la saliva. Sonrió al poner tres dedos enfrente de los labios de Tsuna, a quien notaba sonrojado por medio del reflejo de los vidrios.

-Lámelos. -ordeno.

Tsunayoshi se sonrojo aún más, miro los dedos del prefecto, trago saliva para luego abrir la boca y comenzar a lamerlos.

Kyoya esperaba que el menor acabara con el trabajo con sus dedos, por lo que con su mano libre siguió tocando la intimidad del menor y besando aquel cuello tan dulce como la miel. Cuando sintió que sus dedos estaban lo suficiente húmedos, los saco de la boca del oji-caramelo para empezar con la dilatación.

-Respira hondo.-le dijo antes de meter el primer dedo, el menor se tensó.

-Hi…Hibari-san…

-Tranquilo, respira.-le decía el azabache mientras sacaba y metía el dedo, para luego de unos segundos meter el segundo dedo, el cual tenso a un más al castaño.- Tranquilízate, relájate o te dolerá mas.-hablaba mientras movía sus dedos y separaba para acostumbrar el ano del menor y que no le doliera cuando él se introdujera.

Debía ser rápido debido a que desconocía cuanto tiempo tendrían, por lo que no espero mucho a la hora de meter el tercer dedo. El castaño había empezado a sacar leves gemidos, olvidándose del dolor provocado por la intromisión y disfrutando un poco de esa nueva sensación de algo en su interior. El azabache sonrió, disfrutando de esos leves gemidos, lo estaban encendiendo más ya que era él quien los provocaba.

-Voy a entrar.-le aviso, ya no esperaría más y la entrada parecía estar lo suficientemente dilatada.

El castaño asintió levemente, se quejó al sentir como los dedos eran sacados pero se volvió a tensar cuando sintió algo nuevo en su entrada. Poco a poco el mayor fue penetrándolo. El interior del oji-caramelo era tan cálido y estrecho, le proporcionaba mucho placer. De un movimiento más fuerte entro todo, ocasionado un fuerte dolor en el chico… pero Kyoya creía que entrar lento sería más doloroso para el menor. Tsunayoshi sentía que algo se había roto en su interior, pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin que él lo deseara.

-¿Estás bien? -ante la pregunta de su compañero solo respondió con una amable sonrisa, invitándolo a seguir ya que no podía hablar, sabía que en cuanto abriera la boca en vez de una palabra saldría un sonoro gemido de dolor mezclado con placer.

El prefecto que se movía habilidosamente lo estaba llevando a sentir el máximo placer. El dolor había desaparecido, ahora solo sentía placer. La sensación que provocaba el vaivén de sus cuerpos era indescriptible, cada beso, cada caricia quemaban su piel. **_*Más profundo*_** Y como si Hibari fuera un experto descifrando lo que necesitaba y pedía el cuerpo del chico, lo hacía. Sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes, llegando a lo más profundo del menor. Con más fuerza y velocidad tal y como él deseaba.

-Yo… Aaah… creo que -decía con dificultar y en susurro; no fue necesario que terminara la frase porque el mayor sabía muy bien lo que quería decir.

-Córrete...

El guardián estaba a punto de cumplir una importante misión. La misión de hacer llegar a su jefe al clímax del placer. La nube apretó el miembro del castaño, y se vino dentro de él. El cielo gimió y se corrió también. Podía sentir el caliente semen de su guardián esparcirse en su interior.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos reposaban uno junto al otro aun de pie, apoyándose de la puerta y el pasamano más cercano. Aquello que acaban de experimentar había sido extraordinario para ambos. Las piernas del menor estaban temblando, no podría mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo, por lo que el azabache lo tomo de la cintura.

-¿Estás bien? -la voz de Hibari lo devolvió a la realidad.

-S-Sí...-dijo cansado.

-Ahora escúchame bien Sawada Tsunayoshi -hablo seriamente atrayendo la atención del menor.- Me perteneces y nadie más que yo puede tocarte. -le dijo en un susurro. - ¿entiendes?

El rostro del oji-caramelo se tornó completamente rojo al comprender la situación pero incluso antes de poder decir algo, el cálido aliento del azabache sobre su oreja hacía que su piel se erizara y que el calor invadiera su cuerpo nuevamente.

Se había metido en la vida de un verdadero demonio que no la iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil, pero tampoco es que deseara escapar de él, después de todo amaba a ese demonio y parecía ser que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-S-Si… soy tuyo -Hibari sonrió al escucharlo.

Rápidamente y discretamente, el castaño se subió los pantalones y su bóxer, avergonzándose cada vez más, no podría creer que lo haya hecho, realmente el que ya no sea virgen le era un poco indiferente, lo que más le preocupaba era que su primera vez había sido en el tren. Se quería morir de la vergüenza así como que la tierra se lo tragara, lo que fuera posible.

Miro atrás de él, observando al prefecto quien se encontraba realmente feliz por dentro y no dejaba que su rostro lo reflejara, aunque no podía ocultarlo del todo, en el rostro portaba aquella sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero lo que desconocía Tsuna, era el hecho de que Hibari ya o había marcado como suyo desde hacía meses, lo único que le faltaba era hacérselo saber. Solo alguien como Sawada podía ser pareja de Kyoya. Un omnívoro valioso, que aparentaba ser tierno, adorable, violable ante su presencia, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse por su cuenta, no ser dependiente.

 ** _*¿Cómo no se puede avergonzar?... Siento que hasta está orgulloso.*_** pensaba con cansancio el menor. **_*No creo poder caminar… además de que vamos muy atrasados. Reborn me va a matar*_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras tanto….**

.

-El Juudaime ya se tardó.-dijo preocupado el peli-plateado mientras esperaba a su jefe en la cafetería en que las chicas los citaron para ir de compras.

-Haha. No te preocupes esta con Hibari. -dijo el moreno con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

-¡Por esa razón me preocupo, Idiota! -Comento exaltado.- ¡JUUDAIME, NO SE PREOCUPE… IRÉ A SALVARLO DEL FRIKI DE LA DISCIPLINA! ¡JUUDAIME! -exclamo corriendo en busca de su querido amigo.

-¡Ah, Gokudera espérame! -exclamo el Yamamoto yendo detrás de la tormenta pero entonces recordó a alguien… **_*¿Dónde estará el bebé?*_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _NOTAS FINALES:_**

 ** _Tetsuna: Regalo para nuestra compañera YukiHime_**

 ** _Angelice: Sino te gusta pues ni modo ¬3¬_**

 ** _Marlene: En todo caso esperamos te guste y les guste a los que lo vayan a leer._**


End file.
